the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghogo
Bio Ghogo is the fail-safe to Gigamass. It's the entity who created the Gigamass locking mechanisms; those being the Seal of Faith, the Orb of Love, and the Sword of Hope. Ghogo is quite energetic, which makes sense considering it's literally a being made of Gigamass energy. History 75,000 Years Ago Ghogo was brought into existence when Elias scientists activated Gigamass' fail-safe. It created the three Gigamass locking mechanisms, which were used to stop Razin, Death Ghidorah and Dagahra and his army of pollution consuming kaiju. Ghogo then uses the mechanisms to seal the Gigamass kaiju in different parts of the South Seas area in the hopes they wouldn't be discovered and unleashed upon the world in the future. In order to prevent such a thing from happening, the Elias send Ghogo into hiding after attaching the Seal of Faith to its tail. It's unknown what Ghogo was doing between now and 1996, so for all intents and purposes Ghogo simply disappears. 1996 When Death Ghidorah's seal is uncovered by a deforestation project in Hokkaido, Ghogo reappears to prevent the beast from returning. The fuzzball is discovered by Shiori Uranai, the daughter of the foreman heading the project, who ends up making friends with it. Upon taking Ghogo back to her house, they're attacked by Belvera and her steed Garu-Garu. Fortunately, Fairy Mothra and the Shobijin come to their rescue, resulting in a three-on-two battle for Ghogo. Once Belvera takes the Seal of Faith from Ghogo's tail, she proceeds to leave. With Belvera now in possession of the thing capable of reviving Death Ghidorah, the Shobijin convince Shiori to follow them with Ghogo in an attempt to stop their sister. In the end, Death Ghidorah is unleashed, but the newest incarnation of Mothra manages to kill it. Ghogo stays with Shiori in her house like a pet. 1997 When Dagahra returns as a result of Belvera's actions, Ghogo joins Shiori, her two friends and the Shobijin in searching for the hidden underwater Elias temple said to contain the Orb of Love. It's discovered that Ghogo knows where the temple is, so they follow it there, unaware that Belvera and Garu-Garu are following them. When Belvera and her steed ambush the group, the ensuing battle causes them all to become trapped inside the temple. Ghogo ends up leading them to the Orb of Love, which is given to Shiori and the Shobijin. The battle between Battra and Dagahra reaches the temple, so Mothra is summoned to help her brother. After she's badly wounded in the fight, Ghogo sacrifices itself by using its life force to heal Mothra and transform her into Rainbow/Aqua Mothra. Abilities/Aspects * Able to create locking mechanisms for Gigamass technology/kaiju * Teleportation of itself or other objects * Extraordinary jumper * Able to levitate for short periods of time * Can emit a bodily fluid that counters the toxins created by the Barem and Hitodah * Can instill its energy into other organisms, but at the cost of its own life force Category:Kaiju Category:Gigamass Kaiju Category:Earth Defender